Bubbly Blue: Revise
by KoalitiMari
Summary: Bubbles has the best boyfriend ever, yet that doesn't stop his flirty brother to keep his hands to himself. Will Bubbles be able to make the right decisions or the decisions that will tear her life apart? (My same old story just with a few changes. My old account was c0c0girl, hopefully you enjoy!)


**Me: Haii guys! I'm back! Yes it's me c0c0girl, it's been a looong time... So recently I read my old stories on Fanfiction, I decided I wanted to rewrite AND complete "Bubbly Blue"! As you can see, I lost my account info for my original account, so I created a new one!**

 **Buttercup: Bitch, they ain't gonna read your story anymore. It's been years!**

 **Me: And I am extremely sorry! I'm not going to change the first chapters much, only a few changes here and there. Like correcting my amazingly bad spelling and sentence construction.**

 **Buttercup: Oh. My. Glob. Get on with it already! For the love of-**

 **Me: Okayyy! I get it! Please enjoyy~**

 ***Insert disclaimer here***

 **(^-^)**

 **Chapter 1: Back to school**

 _Bubbles' POV:_

I wake up from the sound of my alarm. Squinting my eyes I looked at my clock. Crap! It's already 7:30am! School starts at 8:30, so better move it! Oh! Hi, my name is Bubbles Utonium. I live with my two sisters and father, John Utonium, who is a scientist. Spring break's over and it's back to school. GREAT HUH? There's no use in complaining now, better get ready.

Lots happened this spring- Blossom and Boomer broke up, BC and Butch developed feelings for each other (just to stubborn to admit it...-.-') and Brick and I, well I guess we didn't really change we're still best friends. I've known Brick since forever! Sure he's a little overprotective sometimes when it comes to my dating life, but he means well...

I quickly took a shower and brushed my hair pulling it in a quick ponytail. I put on some blue ripped jeans with a white tank top and white sneakers. What? Don't judge me? I have no one to impress, not since Brick chased away the last guy I dated. I ran downstairs and saw Blossom already dressed and cooking breakfast. Typical Blossom, always early.

Wow! She really went all out with her outfit today! She was wearing a pink sundress with a white daisy pattern and white gladiator sandals. But what caught me most off gaurd was her hair. It wasn't in her usual high ponytail but in a half up hairdo, with a pink flowery headband. She probably wants to show Boomer, he made a BIG mistake cheating on her. Oops! I'm not supposed to talk about that...

Back to breakfast. Ooooo, blueberry pancakes, my favourite! She looked up and smiled, "Morning Bubs, sleep well?" she asked sweetly. I looked at her with concern, I'm sure she's still hurting inside. "Yeah.. Uhh, Bloss. Are you okay? I mean, about the whole Boomer thing?" I should not have said anything, her smile instantly turned into a frown. "I'm fine. Just drop it, okay?" she tried to cover up the sadness in her voice but it was pretty clear.

I mean she and Boomer dated for 2 years and then he goes and cheats on her! He's such a jerk, how could he do that to her?! "Sorry, I didn't mean t-" I was cut off by a low grumble. Well, Buttercup's awake... She is NOT a morning person, she still hasn't dressed and her hair was a complete mess. Though her face soon lit up when she smelled Blossom's pancakes.

Thank goodness for Blossom's sweet and savoury scented pancakes! "Morning Buttercup" Bloss said, suprisingly smiling again. "Mornin' Bloss. Mornin' Bubs" she said mid yawn. "Morning Buttercup! Did you have any nice dreams?" I asked feighing innocence, because I actually had a plan. "What do you mean, 'nice dreams'?" she asked suspiciously, probably catching up to my plan.

"You know... About a certain green eyed boy?.." I asked smiling mischieveously. "Ughh.. Don't start again Bubbles.." she grumbled. "Oh come on, BC! You know you like him!" I teased, she rolled her eyes pulling unto her hair. "I do NOT like that mother fucking asshole!" she screamed almost pulling all of her hair out. I just kept my smile, "BC and Butch sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

She jumped up from the table and was about to tackle me but I was saved by my everyday hero. "Come on Blue, we're gonna be late!" I heard Brick calling me from our front door. Hehe I can always count on him. "Sorry BC, maybe next time!" I called running out the door, almost crashing into Brick in the process."YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE BEHIND BRICK FOREVER!" she screamed after me.

I just laughed and ran to school with Brick following behind with a confused expression. "Butch.." I said, suddenly he smiled "Ah, I should've known" he said laughing. Yep he knew, Brick and I have been teasing Butch and Buttercup about their hidden feelings, almost all spring break long! We got to school at about 8:15. Yay there's still time for "The Session"... I saw my sisters waiting for me near the small stage infront of the school.

I ran up to them and Blossom smiled at me. BC was just glaring, guess she's still mad about earlier, she was now wearing black baggy pants with a simple green t-shirt. Her hair was only brushed and left to hang loosely, she never did make a lot of effort in her looks. "Come on guys, it's time!" I sqeuled. We climbed on stage and got some mikes. I saw Brick in the crowd smiling at me.

He was wearing dark blue jeans with a red and black striped t-shirt, and red sneakers. Next to him was Butch wearing black baggy pants with a skin tight t-shirt and green converse. Lastly was of course Boomer wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie and washed out jeans, with some blue high tops. How dare he show his face in public after what he did!? I looked at my sisters and nodded as the music started.

 **Here's to never growing up:**

 **Avril Lavigne**

 **Bubbles:** Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boombox blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever and it's getting us drunk. Singing here's to never growing up!

 **Buttercup:** Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend. For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change. Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock. We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change.

 **Blossom:** Say, won't you say forever stay. If you stay forever, hey. We can stay forever young.

 **Bubbles:** Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk. Singing, here's to never growing up!

 **Buttercup:** We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that. When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups. Singing, here's to never growing up!

 **All:** Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up. Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up.

 **Buttercup:** We live like rock stars, dance on every bar. This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!) They say just grow up, but they don't know us. We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change.

 **Blossom:** Say, won't you say forever stay. If you stay forever, hey. We can stay forever young.

 **Bubbles:** Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk. Singing, here's to never growing up!

 **Buttercup:** We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that. When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups. Singing, here's to never growing up!

 **All:** Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up. Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up.

 **Blossom:** Say, won't you say forever stay. If you stay forever, hey. We can stay forever young.

 **Bubbles:** Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk. Singing, here's to never growing up!

 **Buttercup:** We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that. When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups. Singing, here's to never growing up!

 **All:** Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up. Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up. Oh Whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up!

 **Blossom's POV:**

Everyone applaud. I was making my way down stage when I bumped into someone I REALLY didn't want to see, "Hey Bloss, I've missed you.."

 **ME: DUH DUH DUH! Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **BC: No! They won't, since you never updated it the first time...**

 **ME: Whatever... R &R please!**

 **~Byeeee~**


End file.
